Legend of Zelda: Tainted light
by SilentRogue180
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic. Link x Dark link yaoi. Dont like dont read.


Hello, this is my first ever fic sorry for it being so short.

I stared at the door I had been in this cursed temple for hours maybe days, After I finished this temple I was sure to hate water for years to come. This door led to the room before the Longshot. Navi looked at me and said "Link..I have a bad feeling about this.." I looked at her and nodded. I took a deep breath and opened the door. This room was nothing like the rest when you stared at the walls or roof it was like looking into infinity, I look at the door infront of me only to realize it was barred shut. Turning around I see that there are no monsters. I looked at the small island with a single dead tree on it. I started to walk back to the door I had come in from after noticing it too was locked I turned around still seeing no monsters. Navi was oddly silent "Hey Navi what do you think we need to do in here?" I looked around as there was no answer. "Navi? Where are you? Now is not the time for games!" I walked to the tree. As I got close to the tree something or someone tackled me! "Heh...hello there Link.." I stared up at my attacker only to be shocked at what I saw. He looked exactly like me but his skin was much darker his tunic was black his hair was also black his eyes were as crimson as blood. "Who are you?!" I shouted he snickerd and smirked "You should know who I am Link because I am you." He got closer to my face I felt his hot breath run across my neck. "What?" I stared at him confused and scared. Before he answerd I tried to wiggle out of his grip. "Are you really that dull? I am Dark link." he sayed plainly. He gripped me even harder causing me to stop moving. "What do you want with me?" I asked worried "Oh you'll see." Dark grinned and began nipping at my neck. "S-stop!" Dark started to slowly take off my shirt and undershirt revealing my upper body. Dark started to lick down my chest slowly getting to my abs and then even lower. I struggled under his grip again. "Now now..stop moving or this will hurt." Dark purred stoping my movements at the same time. He ripped off my leggings and looked up at me. I saw the lust in his eyes and I knew he was going to do this even if I were dead. Dark stared at my half hard cock for a moment. "It seems you're enjoying this." Dark smirked and started to lick my cock earning a moan from me. He grinned and took my in his mouth. It felt so good..having his mouth aroung my hard member. My breathing got quicker "D-dark i'm going to.." as I was about to release he squeezed my cock not allowing my release. "I'm not going to let you cum until I had my fun." Dark got up off me and used the shadows in the room to pin me down. I watched him strip blushing when I saw his fully erect member he sat back down on top of me with his cock to my mouth. "Suck." Dark said. I slowly took in as much of his cock as I could without choking. As I was sucking he moaned "Fuck this feels good." Dark started to thrust into my mouth shoving all of his cock inside my mouth causing me to gag. Soon Dark came shooting all of his cum down my throat. He pulled out and got ready to push himself inside me. "P-please don't.." Dark just smirked at me. He slowly pushed in the pain was overwelming. "Please stop!" Dark not listening to my pleas kept going until he was fully inside me. "Hold still." Dark said. He started a slow pace in and out of me and that soon got quicker the pain long gone. Pleasure wrapped around me as I moaned uner him Dark still smirking he stared at me keeping his pace "Damn you're so tight..." Dark groaned as he kept fucking me. The only noises coming out of my mouth were moans and groans. The speed picked up and he struck a spot in me that caused me to cum. "P-please..." Dark grinned "Please what?" I panted "H-harder!" His grin got wider and he started slamming into. The sound of flesh colliding can be heard from across the room. Dark groaned as he came inside me. I looked at him thinking it was over but Dark kept going lust burning in his eyes his thrusts became faster as well as harder. The only noises in the room were the slapping of our skin and our moaning. Navi was secretly watching from across the room in a bottle Dark put her in. I came again causing my ass to clamp around Dark's cock "I'm gonna..gonna..." Dark came inside me for a second time. After Dark pulled out I has passed out. Dark looked at me and laughed then wispered into my ear "You're mine Link."

-FIN-


End file.
